Ready for Revenge
Ready for ''Re''venge Episode Eight, Season Six, of Cold. Enjoy <3 Back to Storm! Ready for Revenge “Does everyone understand the new plan?” Gorse asked, his eyes darting around to the rest of us. I nodded along with the rest of them. I glanced behind me instinctively, and I worried about Shade with Brownhare. I left my sister with him because I was convinced she could get something out of him. Plus, I didn’t think Brownhare would do anything to hurt Shade. At least I was pretty sure he wouldn’t harm her. Gorse had been briefing over his newly made plan, and I had to admit it was a good one. Small ambush groups, stick together, get the plan done. The plan sounded simple, though it should be easier to execute than our last two plans. “When do we act?” I asked. The light gray tabby frowned, “Tomorrow.” “Night or day?” Ryewillow added, her brow furrowed in concentration and determination. “Night,” Gorse decided. I stood up, “Go rest up and settle anything you need to do before tomorrow,” I ordered, “Prepare yourselves.” “It’ll be the final battle,” Snowbreeze added softly. “No,” Tessa shook her head, “It won’t be the last.” Dawnfur just looked away, her eyes already wandering towards ShadowClan. “Flameheart went missing yesterday.” She mewed in my ear. I paused, eyes widening with shock and horror. “He did?” Dawnfur nodded, “Many Clan cats have been disappearing. I’ve been visiting him lately when I could, but yesterday when I dropped by, Rowanstar told me he couldn’t find him anywhere.” My breath caught in my throat, “The Underground?” The cream colored she-cat frowned, “I don’t know. What would they want with Clan cats? Especially Clan cats that aren’t involved with Gorse and the Eagles?” Confusion swept over me. Dawnfur shook her head, “I can’t figure it out either. Perhaps something darker is rising that doesn’t involve the Eagles or the Underground.” Something else? The thought frightened me. “Don’t let it distract you,” Dawnfur glared at me, the asperity in her tone made me look up to meet her gaze, “I’m not telling you this so you can overwhelm yourself with the thought. We’ve fought worse; we’ll always win and we’ll always prevail as victor. Something like this shouldn’t bother you at all.” I blinked rapidly. She was right. I was the one being broken even though Dawnfur was the one who lost someone. You lost others too… I shook the thought away and nodded to Dawnfur, “Thanks,” I said softly, “You’re a good friend.” She snorted and looked away, “Fate brought us together.” “No,” I contradicted, “I think our souls did.” Dawnfur looked carefree for the moment. All her worries gone and replaced with happiness and joy. Then she glanced over at me and rolled her eyes, “Don’t think for a second I like you.” “Mhm,” I laughed, “As if I would think that!” (Note: For all your Dawnstorm fans, there you go! I’ve given you a scene unintentionally sigh Enjoy haha <3) ~ Gorse stalked back into Storm’s camp on the island, unsure why he was here. He had to talk to Shade. “Shade?” He turned around the bush and found himself face to face with Brownhare. Gorse hissed and took a step back, “You.” Brownhare blinked, “Why are you here?” “I want to have a word with Shade,” Gorse mewed stiffly, looking a bit miffed about the setup. “She’s asleep.” Brownhare responded, “What did you want to tell her?” “It’s none of your business, traitor,” Gorse sneered, “I always knew you hated me. I should have warned Shade about you when I could.” The brown tom was unfazed, “Nothing I did was in spite of you,” he mewed calmly, “I can’t say why I did it now, but it was not because I hated you.” Gorse curled his lip in distaste, “I can see why Shade likes you, you’re a smooth talker and you’ve been deceiving her all this time.” Brownhare shifted slightly, “I don’t say lies unless I need to,” was all he replied with. The light gray tom narrowed his eyes and promptly turned away, “Fine then, I’ll speak to Shade later.” “Don’t attack tomorrow night,” Brownhare suddenly mewed. Gorse paused, “Why? How do you know this?” Brownhare’s yellow eyes showed nothing. His doleful expression was erased too. He had a calm look on his face, “I can tell from your expression. You’re thinking about your next move, and you’re doing it tomorrow.” Gorse turned slowly, “And?” “I’m telling you right now, don’t do it tomorrow.” “Why should I believe anything you say?” Gorse challenged. “Do you believe me?” Brownhare asked, his eyes watching Gorse with a certain intensity. Gorse opened his mouth to say no. But the sincerity of Brownhare’s mew made him pause. Do I trust him? “I don’t know,” he spat out. Brownhare didn’t react, “Well, whether you trust me or not, don’t attack tomorrow.” “Why?” “I…cannot say.” Gorse’s hatred for Brownhare returned, and he spun around and stalked away. “It’s your choice,” he heard Brownhare say from behind him, “Your decision could cost the lives of many.” ~ I was surprised when the next day, Gorse came up to me to ask me if my cats could attack tonight. “I have decided to change the date of the attack,” he mewed swiftly when I asked why, “It is necessary.” “Sure,” I had replied, “I’ll inform them now about the change of date.” Gorse immediately cautioned me, “Watch Brownhare when you announce it though, don’t let him…pass the information on.” “I know,” I mewed, feeling a bit irritated that he was the first to point it out, “I know how to care for my own cats.” I had retorted sharply. “Of course,” he mewed smoothly, “I’ll see you tonight then.” When I turned to return to the island camp, he added, “If you can, please send Shade over, I want a word with her.” I blinked, but I nodded anyways, “It would be more preferable if you came to our camp, she cannot walk very far without pain.” Gorse dipped his head, indicating that he would stop by later. I padded away, my paws tingling in unease. What had made Gorse change the date of the attack? He was near the island earlier, did he want to speak with Shade and ended up being sidetracked by new information? '' ''If so, who told him to change the date? I strolled into our camp and spotted Willowfur alone in the clearing, other than Brownhare of course. “Where are the others?” Willofur lifted her head when she heard me, “Hunting and Shade’s out on a little walk. He said it was good for her.” The scorn in her mew made me flinch slightly. None of the other cats had taken it well when they had heard about Brownhare’s betrayal, though Willowfur wasn’t the first to act like this. “You don’t have anything to do back at RiverClan?” I asked, “I don’t want you to be neglecting your duties as a warrior there.” “No,” the gray she-cat replied, “I checked with Mistystar and she said I could have the day here, and Shade took her walk the moment I came back.” I didn’t say anything after that, and settled myself in my nest to groom my fur as I waited for the others to return. Brownhare was watching me closely, and it made me feel uncomfortable. The others returned rather quickly, filing in. Dawnfur still looked subdued, while Snowbreeze pawed the ground anxiously. I opened my mouth to announce the news, and then realized Brownhare was still standing there. He raised an eyebrow at my hesitation, the old him surfacing for the moment. I narrowed my eyes and coughed awkwardly. “Let’s discuss this outside of the camp,” I muttered. As I passed by Brownhare, he stopped me. “Storm,” his voice surprised me. It was gentle, not broken like I thought it would be. “What?” I asked, slightly irritated that Brownhare could set me off so easily. “Can I ask you something?” I nodded my head while telling Tessa to lead the cats outside to wait for me, “Fine, what do you want?” The sharpness of my voice bothered me, though it didn’t bother Brownhare. “You look at me differently then the others do,” he gave a dry laugh, “Why?” Utterly confused, I blinked, “What do you mean?” “Like just now,” the brown tom stretched slightly, “You seemed so…disappointed to see me, but there was nothing that indicated your anger.” I bit my lip, “Would you rather Shade was the one to do so?” His eyes showed no warmth now, “Of course not, I don’t deserve her forgiveness. Nor do I deserve it from you.” I couldn’t respond. After a few more seconds, I finally let out a sigh, “You did disappoint me, Brownhare. I expected a lot from you. I certainly thought you’d always be here to defend Shade. I know how you feel about her-” “It’s not love,” Brownhare interrupted. Giving him a stern glare, I continued, “And then when you turned out to be a traitor, I couldn’t comprehend it. It was as if you had decided you didn’t want to care about us anymore.” “So you’re not angry?” “Of course I’m angry,” I furrowed my brow, “But I’m mostly just confused on why you did it. Surely you wouldn’t want to hurt Shade, right?” That made him drop his gaze, “I want to opposite of that, Storm, you know that.” “So why did you do it?” Sorrow was laced in my voice, “You had held the respect of many others in the group, and you took it all away. Why?” Brownhare took a deep breath, “That is something I cannot tell you right now.” I started to walk away, the conversation burning in my mind, “Wait, Storm,” he called out, making me pause, “There’s a reason why you’re such a great leader.” I didn’t turn, waiting for him to finish his sentence. “It’s because you see things differently than they do. You’re not blindly following anything, and you don’t let passion and anger rule you. That’s why you’re the leader, and you’ll always be the leader.” Without replying, I continued out of the camp. ~ “He did what?” Dawnfur’s outburst didn’t surprise me, “We haven’t had enough time to prepare for this. We can’t attack tonight.” Ryewillow frowned, “Why would he change the date so suddenly? Surely nobody influenced him to?” “He didn’t say why,” I replied, “He only said we were attacking tonight instead.” Shade licked her paw, “I don’t see why tomorrow night couldn’t suite him.” Snowbreeze nodded, “Though I guess we could attack tonight… maybe he’s afraid a spy heard him tell us to attack tomorrow night.” I shrugged, “Whatever the reason, we attack tonight. We’ll strike hard and fast and the Underground won’t stop us from retrieving our Clanmates!” Cheers arose from my group and I smiled, “Let’s go prepare.” ~ The night came all too quickly, and I shivered slightly as I stood next to Tessa and Gorse, watching over the Underground land that we were going to attack. There were cats scattered over the area, and Gorse confirmed that this was their camp. “Okay, do you remember your groups?” He asked. I nodded and I glanced at my small group: Tessa, Ryewillow, and one of Gorse’s cats called Finch. “Let’s go,” I mewed, flicking my tail. We were Patrol One. I plunged down the hill and raced for the cats. There was no stealth required as we streaked towards the Underground rogues. Yowls of surprise met out attack, and they surged towards us, only to find themselves attacked by other groups. “Regroup!” I snapped, and we formed a tight circle before disappearing behind another group’s defenses. At first it seemed like we were winning, with our quick recovery and defenses set up. Gorse appeared beside me, his eyes shining with triumph, “Soon we will be victorious,” he promised. Then they struck back. Cats popped out of holes in the ground, surprising us. Our groups immediately fell apart, and they started to drive us back. “Retreat!” I shrieked, knowing if we didn’t do it now, someone could get badly injured, “Retreat now!” We scrambled backwards, struggled to escape the overwhelming amount of Underground cats. They were prepared for us. I collapsed near the island in Clan territory as we let out a sigh of relief. The Underground cats had stopped chasing us. Gorse paced furiously, “He told me that it would be safer to attack tonight. I had a gut feeling that he was right. So why were we ambushed?” “Who?” I rasped, “Who told you?” “Brownhare,” Gorse spat. Ryewillow immediately stood up, “Why would you trust him?” She demanded, “He cost us everything.” I winced, but Dawnfur nodded, “Are you insane? Trusting his word?” “I wasn’t lying,” a voice sounded from behind us, “Tomorrow would have been much worse if you had attacked then.” I spun around and Willowfur let out a little hiss of disgust. Shade and Brownhare stood behind us, watching us. “Why are you here?” I asked evenly. “Shade took me out for a walk, she had to guard me after all.” Brownhare replied. Gorse took a deep breath, his eyes smoldering, “You cost us the battle!” He snarled, “You told the Underground we would attack tonight, correct?” Brownhare’s eyes were conflicted with different emotions, and he exchanged glances with Shade. “That’s something I need to explain,” the brown tom sighed, “Shall we return to the island and start?” The End. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Cold